It Takes 2 Hearts
by Zephyr Chandni
Summary: So, what happens when a certain viera begins to fall for a certain dashing skypirate? short and sweet. Obviosly, FranxBalthier rated for safety.Oh, and if you wish this to be a chapter story, pls let me know. Thnx hermione032192, Yasminesoul, and Lady Gen


**_It takes two hearts_**

DISCLAIMER!!!: i do not own FFXII, or the characters in this story. though, i surely love to.

This is the first story i have written about. short and sweet, with a little fluff. obviosly, BALTHIERxFRAN

* * *

Balthier strolled along the beach front, thinking and reviewing the past week's events. It had been especially tiring defeating all the ferocious foes, which kept leaping out of nowhere, it seemed. He looked at the ugra-yensa sandsea with distaste. He was so tired of looking at sand all the time! It got into unmentionable and questionable places at the worst times. But, always there with him, for the good and bad times, was a certian Viera. A certain Viera with curves, wisdome, and beautiful long flowing silver hair... 

Trying to take his mind off of Fran, he began pacing along the beach of a vast sea of sand.

"Hmmpf. If I I'd know better, the sand is doing a splendid job of annoying us all." He said wearily to himself, shaking off bits of the intruding grains off his sleeve.

Soft footsteps in the sand caught his attention, and he quickly put his hand on Betelgeuse, a gun in which he bought a few days ago.

"Bear with us Balthier. Soon, we shall be at Raithwall's tomb, and not to mention all the riches at our fingertips." A voice came behind him said.

"Fran, would you as so kindly not do that anymore? I swear I thought you were another fiend, and I could've blown your head to pieces."

Fran stood next to him, and smiled wryly, saying "and then who would watch your back?" She shuffled the sand around her feet in a back and forth motion, while he played with the cuffs of his beautiful white blouse. Fran always loved it when he did. Just before she was going to open her mouth to speak and break the long silence, they heard the agonizing yelp of Vaan.

Balthier sighed, saying "I better help him put up camp before gods know what will happen if I don't." leaving Fran alone by the shifting sand of the sea. Her eyes searched the ground after where a moment ago he had been standing, longing shining in them.

_Why do I feel these things for Balthier? Mixed emotions for the viera are not allowed to be felt for Humes, especially the male kind. _Fran sighed heavily and sat in the sand with a "thud"._But, then again, I am considered a viera no longer, being the pariah that I have become._

Fran stared at the setting sun, brilliant colors dancing across the azure sky.

Later into the night, as the tall viera headed toward the camp, she decided to take a detour by balthier's tent. Her ears flicked back and forth nervously, unaware that he was still awake.

"Fran, is that you out there? It's all right; you may come in if you like to tell me what ails you." Balthier said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Startled that he was indeed wake, Fran jumped back with profound agility, only to tip toe towards the tent in a matter of seconds again when her breathing regulated. She peered inside to find him seated on a chair beside the sleeping matt; legs crossed and a smile slowly spreading across his face. _In all my years of living, more so than at least 125 years, I have never met anyone as dashing as this sky pirate._ She thought carefully to herself, unaware that Balthier was indeed staring back at her with as much lust as she did.

"Tell me, Fran, is it possible to love another with all your heart?" he said in an oh-so-matter-of-fact way. Fran took a step back, taken by the words his mouth had spoken

_Did he know?_ She pondered.

"Well, it doth matters if they love you back. Is it princess ashe you are talking about?" she selected her words carefully, but not careful enough. Balthier had a shocked expression on his face, then slowly got up and walked toward Fran.

"Nay", Balthier whispered into her neck," but my heart belongs to you, my love." He said in the most truthful way Fran had ever heard him speak before. Her chocolate colored skin on her face turned crimson, and she turned away in an effort not to show him the way she felt for him. But Balthier was quick, too quick, she realized, as he had already noticed, and he gently turned her face towards his.

"I love you, Fran." He said warmly, before locking their lips together. And nothing, not even the fiends or epsers that roamed the world, could brake the carefully weaved love they had shared.

* * *

there you have it!! my first story. comments and flames aloud. chii... let me tell you, this story was fun to write at 12:00 in the morning. sorry if it was a little too fluffy. 


End file.
